This project will complete the five year followup, final data analysis and final report of project MH 16524, which has devoted its first five year effort to instituting and carrying out the data gathering and initial followup procedures. The objectives are threefold: 1) To clarify and enlarge the variables that can serve as predictors as regards suicidal behavior, refine them as to degree of near term, intermediate term and long term risk, and identify key varialbes and sets of variables that will serve as a guide to assessment and management. 2) To develop techniques for systematic contact of a known high risk population (as regards suicide) which is not receiving professional help. 3) To assess the effectiveness of these techniques as one approach to a suicide prevention program. This will aim for a reduction in suicide and suicidal behavior in a large population, by means of a relatively small investment of personnel, funds and facilities. The method entails a) identification of a known high risk population (persons admitted to a hospital due to a depressive or suicidal state), b) intensive interviewing of that population to elicit a broad range of psychological and sociological data, c) determination of readiness to obtain ongoing assistance (1 month after discharge) and d) followup procedures which provide: 1) The bases for developingg validated lethality scales. 2) Systematic contract over a five year period for half the subjects who decline professional assistance, the other half providing a control group. 3) A means of assessing the effects of (2) as a suicide prevention measure.